As concerns over energy use increase, attempts are made to improve building insulation. Improved insulation is easily achieved using new products and construction techniques in new building constructions. However, many older buildings are left with only light insulation in their walls and ceilings as the effort and cost involved in re-insulating a home is significant.
One known, natural insulation material is straw bales. These bales are readily available in many agricultural areas at a reasonable cost and some new homes are constructed using bales. However, care must be taken when incorporating these materials into a building as bales containing organic material are subject to rot.
The bales may be made from various materials and are generally cellulose materials such as straw. Cellulose materials are useful as they are generally light with relatively high insulative properties and are readily available in areas with an agriculture industry.
As used herein, the term bale is used to refer to the smaller square bales, as opposed to the round or larger square bales. The dimensions of these bales may vary depending on the equipment used and the preferences of the user. Most bales are between 12 to 24 inches wide and tall (although not necessarily the same, e.g. 14×18 inches), between 24 to 40 inches long, and are often held together by 2 or 3 strands of twine. Each bale may weigh between 25-35 pounds. Bales may be formed in various dimensions and various weights outside these ranges as well, as is known in the art, where the limits on size are based on practical concerns related to their intended use. The weight may vary based on the density of the bale, or how much they are compacted by the baler. The size may be adjusted based on the baler being used and the operator controls. It will be understood that, as the dimensions will affect the thickness of the wall, that appropriate dimensions should be chosen to ensure consistency and utility.